The Game of Love
by chachies
Summary: Sakura has a new plan for getting Sasuke to like her.  She's going to go out with Naruto, just to make him jealous!  But who will Sasuke actually get jealous of?  Not a good read for Sakura fans.  pseudoNaruSaku, SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first Fanfic! Because I have an extremely short attention span, I wrote all of this out during school and now I'm typing it up. I'm going to try my best to actually finish a project that I started. And by the way, I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would probably make this into an episode!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura pushed open the unusually large, heavy doors, left the bright sunny outdoors and went into the cool damp building. Sakura always loved it here, even when she was a little girl. It was a place for her to think and expand her mind. Yes, the library was always one of the best places in the world, or at least to Haruno Sakura.

Today was her lucky day. Her favorite library table was open and she took a seat in her favorite chair, which was right in front of the romance section.

She pulled out the secret slip of paper that she always kept with her. The pink haired girl sighed as she pulled out the paper. This time, it was a sigh of depression, rather than her usual sigh of hope. It was a check list, written in pink gel pen, that she had made up ever since she was assigned to Team 7.

How to make 3 Sasuke Kun 3 fall in love with me:

Step 1: Scream 3 SASUKE KUN 3!!!! Every 10 seconds.

Sakura realized that she had been doing that for quite a while, and yet, he had still been treating her with the same distant, and cold attitude that he always treated every girl with. In fact, he seemed even _more _irritated with Sakura ever since Team 7 got started. He even flat out _told _her "You're annoying!"

_I wonder, _thought Sakura, _if I should just give up on Sasuke Kun…No! I'm not going to give up on my hopeless onesided love! I just need a new plan. A new plan… _Her emerald eyes started to gaze at the somewhat dirty floor.

"_Ow! My toe!!_" A woman with really long blue hair screamed and started to hop up and down while grabbing her right foot. A book had dropped from the top shelf. Sakura rushed over and shouted,

"Out of my way!" as she pushed the lady to the ground. Sakura grabbed the book that hit the blue-haired lady's foot, stept on her ankle and ran back to her seat.

A Girls Guide to Getting The Guy You Like To Like You Back 

Inner Sakura escaped to the surface as Outer Sakura shouted "Yes! This is _just _what I need!"

The Librarian gave her a harsh "_SSHHHHHHH!"_ and Sakura blushed. She had to be more careful if she didn't want to get kicked out…again. The pink haired girl pushed the slightly dusty hard back cover open and her eyes scanned the pages for information. Sakura, being too impatient to actually _read _the whole book, flipped around the pages, looking for _anything _that could help her make Sasuke Kun fall for her.

"Argh! This is hopeless!" But then, the page was lit up with the words,

How to get a guy who ignores you.

Hope came stampeding into her as she read.

You have probably tried everything to get this guy to notice you. You always try and make yourself available to him and you tell others to back off because he's your man, and yet, he still shows no interest in you.

"Holly Crap! It's like this book is reading my mind!" Sakura said a little too loudly.

The librarian walked over and beamed her a harsh look. "Haruno San, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Why should I!?"

"Because you are being much too loud."

"I am _not_ loud!!" Screamed Sakura.

The blue haired lady stood up and pointed at Sakura, "That girl with the pink hair assaulted me!"

"I did _not_!"

"It's time for you to leave." The librarian ordered.

"No! I need to check out this book!!" Sakura ran to the check out counter.

"_No_!!" The librarian tried to pry Sakura away from the check out desk but it was no use, she was too strong. It's funny how Sakura is weak when it comes to training but _now_, she has the strength of 10 sinobi.

"_Security_!!!" Yes, Konohana's Library has security (and Sakura would know). Two big guys jumped down from the ceiling.

"Comon, let's not make this difficult..." said one of them.

"_No_!" Shouted Sakura. The Security Gaurds grabbed Sakura with both hands. She was now clinging on to the desk and the book with all her charka. They yanked her as hard as they could, but they could not pull the visious girl away from the desk. Sakura let go, and wacked one of the Security Gaurds in the face with the book. He stubbled back and hit a book shelf. All the books fell down on the blue haired lady.

"I'm ok..." ,murmured the blue haired lady from under the pile of books.

"I guess we're going to have to make this difficult then! _Tatsumaki No Jutsu_!" The tornado swepted Sakura off her feet as she went flying through the air.

"_Put me dooown!!! I need that boooooook!!!!_" The force of the tornado pushed open the unusually large, heavy doors and threw Sakura outside and made her land on the ground with a _THUMP!_ "Why does this always happen to me?" Sakura looked to the right of her. "Oh my gosh! The tornado must have blown the book too! There's still hope! Sasuke Kun will be _mine!!_" Sakura quickly grabbed A Girls Guide to Getting The Guy You Like To Like You Back and ran all the way home.

Well, there's this first chapter! Much more to come. And if your going to criticize, please make it constructive.

Tornado, incase you couldn't figure that one out…


	2. Chapter 2

Woops! I made a couple mistakes in the 1st chapter! The "3's" by Sasuke's name were supposed to be hearts. And there was supposed to be an asterisk in front of "Tatsumaki No Jutsu!" and in front of "Tornado, incase you couldn't figure that one out…" But oh well! I'm learning! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Sakura sat down in her bed, right after brushing her teeth, and turned on the lamp. She continued where she had left off. 

The reason why your crush does not like you back, is because you're approaching him all wrong. Most guys don't like easy girls, they like the challenge of going after the girl getting her to like them. Instead of making yourself available to him, go out with another guy. Guaranteed, your crush won't know what a good thing was right in front of him, until, it's out of his reach. Then, he will get extremely jealous at your new "boyfriend" and try to win you back. Although, if he is not the jealous type, then, this plan may not work.

Sakura thought for a moment, _Yup! Sasuke Kun is definitely the jealous type! _Sakura closed the book and turned off the lamp. She was going to need her beauty sleep for tomorrow.

* * *

"Good morning Sakura Chan!" Naruto chimed with that same old stupid grin on his face. 

"Good morning Naruto!" faked Sakura. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _That's weird. Why did Sakura ignore me for Naruto? Not that I care anyway! _But still, the Uchiha could not help but wonder…

"I am _such _a good actress!" boasted Inner Sakura. She had gone a whole day on a mission with Naruto and Sasuke, cleaning toilets in a unisex bathroom. Not once had she tried to give Naruto a swirly for being such a pain in the butt. Nor had she even said one word to Sasuke Kun. She was pulling this act off great! Now, it was time for this finishing blow. They had just stepped outside into the fresh air and started walking on the dirt road. Making sure that Sasuke Kun was in hearing range, she said, "Naruto, I have something very important to ask you…"

"Yes Sakura Chan."

"Will you go out with me?" Uzumaki Naruto had _never _in all his life, heard those words said to him. Growing up without any parents and being shunned by the rest of the villagers, love was just a foreign word to him. _No way! Sakura Chan would never ask me out! I must have heard her wrong. I think she meant something else. _

"But Sakura Chan, we already _are _outside."

"_Baka! _That's _not _what I meant!!" Sakura slammed poor Naruto over the head with her fist and left a big, ugly bump. Sasuke just looked away at the same-old same-old. _Sakura would never really ask out Naruto, would she? Not that I care! _thought Sasuke. Inner Sakura cringed at her stupid mistake. If she was going to get Naruto to go out with her, she was going to have to act a whole lot nicer! "I mean, Naruto…sweetie…" her mouth cringed at 'sweetie', "would you like to be my boyfriend?" A huge grin spread across Naruto's whiskered face.

"I knew you always had the hots for me Sakura Chan!" Inner Sakura started throwing punches in the air!

"Argh! If this wasn't part of my plan, I would beat the crap out of you!!" But Outer Sakura knew she had to lie.

"Yes, I always liked you. Way more than I ever used to like What's-His-Face!" Emerald eyes met The Uchiha's ebony eyes. They had a look of shock in them, which quickly turned into a look of jealousy as they turned away. Sakura felt empowered. _My Plan must be working._

* * *

Yay! Second chapter done! Kinda short... Another one on the way! By the way, _**do not **_take my romance advice! 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait! I've been _really_ busy with working at the zoo and going to martial arts class, anyways, _here it is!! YAY!!!!!!_

* * *

The sun was starting to get ready for bed as Team 7 said their goodbyes and everyone started to head their separate ways. Naruto skipped down the road singing his newest song, "I have a girlfriend" and doing his newly invented, "I have a girlfriend" dance. 

Meanwhile, Hinata stepped out of the yummy-smelling bakery with a box of fresh, gooey, scrumptious cinnamon rolls. She looked around and noticed the sun was almost setting. She could see an orange thing in the distance getting closer and closer. It wasn't long before she realized what that "orange thing" was! _Naruto Kun is coming! Oh no! I have to hide!_ The painfully shy girl tried to duck into an ally way, but it was too late, her crush had spotted her!

"_Hinata_!!" The blonde came running up to her and gave her a bear hug. Hinata's face turned redder than a chameleon on a fire truck!

_Oh my gosh! Naruto Kun is hugging me! _The hyperactive boy finally let go and The Hyuuga could barley manage to murmur, "N-Naruto Ku-"

"Hinata!" Interrupted Naruto. "Guess what!" _Oh my gosh! Naruto Kun just gave me a big hug and now he's talking to me! This is the best day ever! _

"W-What is it Naruto Kun?" Hinata turned _even redder _than before.

"I'm going out with Sakura Chan now! Isn't that great?!" Heart break spilled across Hinata's face. The blonde was too oblivious to notice such a thing.

"That's great Naruto Kun. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Hinata! I'm so happy, I just _had _to tell someone! Well, see you latter!" Naruto skipped out of sight while the white eyed girl collapsed to the ground. Tears streamed down her face. Her erratic breathing began to go back to normal as she murmured,

"I always knew I was never good enough for you. I'm just glad you're happy, Naruto Ku-Ku-Kuuun!" She was sobbing harder than ever, and she sat there, crying, until the moon was shinning on her pale, tear soaked face.

* * *

Kakashi opened up the doors to his favorite bar/restaurant and looked around the dimly lit room. His eyes shifted around for a moment until he found Asuma and Kurenai sitting on their usual bar stool. "Late again, eh Kakashi?" Kurenai raised an eyebrow at her chronically late friend. 

"He he. Yah, about that…" Asuma interrupted with,

"Save it Kakashi. Here, we already bought you your favorite drink." Asuma, Kakashi and Kurenai had been coming to the same place every Friday night ever since they had been assigned teams.

"So" asked Kurenai, "Anything interesting happening with your teams?

"There is _such _Geinin Drama going on in my team!" The Icha-Icha lover chimed in.

"Oh! _Do _tell!" Squealed Kurenai.

"Well, Sakura is dating Naruto just to get Sasuke jealous!"

"Aww! Poor Hinata! She'll be so heartbroken when she finds out!" said Kurenai.

"Oh! That's not all. Sasuke is jealous alright, but it's not of Naruto…"

"You think?" Asuma said while raising an eyebrow and blowing out smoke from his cigarette.

"Oh, I _know_!" Kakashi said with a grin that no one could see under his mask. "Cheers! To Geinin Drama!"

"To Geinin Drama!" The group of Jounin lifted up their glasses and drank the night away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura was wide awake. She had a flashlight under the covers and was reading her book. 

Just asking someone out is not enough. You have to make your crush believe that you are actually going out, in order to make your crush even more jealous. This means you will have to do things like giving each other mushy pet names, holding hands, hugging and even kissing.

"_What_!? I don't want my first kiss to be from that baka! I want my first kiss to be from Sasuke Kun!!"

If you find yourself having trouble doing any of those things with your "boyfriend" then just pretend it's your crush and not your "boyfriend". Pretty soon, you will be doing these things with your crush, after he steals you away from your "boyfriend".

Sakura sighed. She could just picture Sasuke ridding up on a white horse and saying "Naruto! Get away from Sakura, she's _mine_!" And then Sasuke would scoop her up, put her on the horse, and they would gallop into the sunset. If it meant going all the way with Naruto, she would do it, just so Sasuke Kun could be hers. Her fantasy was interrupted by the thought of her plan not working. "What if, Sasuke Kun really doesn't want me? Maybe I should just give up on him..._No! _Sasuke Kun _will_ be _mine_! Sakura got up from out of the cover's stood up. "_MUHAHAHAHA_!!!" She spun around and got tangled up in the blinkets. She fell to the floor with a _THUMP_! "Ow! Why do I always get hurt every time I think about Sasuke Kun?!?"

* * *

Sasuke got so tangled up in his satin sheets that he could hardly move. He was also having a sleepless night. "I can't believe Sakura asked out Naruto! Why does Naruto like that big-foreheaded slut so much? All she does is treat him like crap! Then again, so do I… Wait a minute! Why do I care so much about this? I'm an Avenger damn it! But still, I just can't get that dope out of my head…"

* * *

So there ya go!! Yet another chapter to come! Don't get me wrong. I _love_ NaruHina! Who knows, maybe I'll write a NaruHina story... I just added this part in because it reminds me of my own love life. 


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Another Chapter! By the way, I love reviews...

* * *

Two days later, Team 7 was called out on a very important mission of planting trees. It was a relatively short walk form the center of town to the woods. As the four Shinobi walked down the familiar dirt path, Sakura focused her attention on Sasuke who was trying his hardest to act nonchalant and not look at the new couple next to him. _Now let's see…what did the book say to do to get Sasuke jealous? Oh yah! _"Common, Naruto! Let's walk together!" Sakura laced her fingers with her 'boyfriend's.' Naruto's face lit up with a huge, love-struck grin.

"Sakura Chaaan."

Inner Sakura made a sour face. "Eww! His hands feel like a warm fish!" Outer Sakura shot a smile at Sasuke Kun. The Raven couldn't help but stare.

_Sasuke Kun is probably starting to get jealous! _Thought the girl in the red dress.

_Why does __she__ get to do that!? _The Raven quickly turned away with a "Hn!" _They don't need to know that I care! _Kakashi looked up from his book and smirked under his mask.

_Oh! This is getting __good_

Naruto worked at a normal pace, concentrating on his work. He simply didn't feel the desire to compete with Sasuke this time. After all, Sakura Chan was now drooling over him instead of that Sasuke Teme! Although he was now starting to get a bit distracted. He couldn't help but daydream about all the things that him and Sakura Chan would do together. They would go to Ichiraku and share a bowl of Ramen, take a long walk in the secret garden that Naruto discovered, sneak into R-rated movies, and pull funny pranks. Then, his mind moved to "other" things he could do with her. All of a sudden, he was picturing Sasuke and _not_ Sakura! _What am I doing?! Why did I think of Sasuke Teme in the middle of my fantasy with Sakura Chan? Oh well, I'm sure it'll pass…_

* * *

"It was a really great idea to come to the park on a day like this, Sakura Chan!" It was a few days after their last mission. Sakura knew for a fact that Sasuke liked to go for a stroll in the park every Sunday. Naruto was talking to Sakura, but she wasn't listening. She was on the lookout for a certain raven-haired boy. Finally! She could see the raven walking towards her direction. She knew what she had to do.

_Just pretend it's Sasuke Kun. _Sakura kept repeating to herself as and she grabbed Naruto by the waist, bent over and planted a big, long, sloppy kiss on Naruto's lips. Sakura finally came up for air and let go of the boy. The blonde now completely love struck.

_Wow! My first kiss…with a girl!_ This was certainly a magical moment in the young Uzumaki's life.

Inner Sakura was puking. "Eww! If only he didn't taste like ramen! Then _maybe_ I could imagine it was Sasuke Kun! But _no_! That baka has to ruin _everything _for me! If I have to do _that _again, I'll probably kill myself! Hey! Maybe I won't _have _to! Sasuke Kun looks really jealous!" Uchiha Sasuke was rarely one to show emotion, but for this occasion, his jaw dropped wide open and he burned up with jealous rage! He had been trying to deny it for so long, but now he knew for a fact that he had feelings for the orange ninja.

_Stupid Sakura with her big dumb forehead! Why does Naruto like her so much?! Why couldn't that be __me__ kissing Naruto?! But, If I go over there right now and tell that her to back off, Naruto will probably __hate__ me! Argh! Stupid Sakura! _Sasuke took off ran all the way home, and hid in his dark room, angry and confused.

* * *

Oh no! What is Sasuke going to do?? Will Naruto and Sakura end up getting married?? haha! I love messing with your heads... 


	5. Chapter 5

I was so happy with the reviews I got for the last chapter! And no, they're not getting married! If they did on the show, I would proably kill myself! lol Well, here you go!

* * *

RIIING! RIIING! "Hello?" The pink haired girl answered. 

"Hey Sakura Chan it's me! You wanna go to Ichiraku with me tonight?"

"Will Sasuke be there?"

"I don't think so…"

"Then no!" Sakura rudely hung up on Naruto. Naruto was not living in the fairy-tale dream-land he once thought he was. Lately, Sakura was getting on his last nerve! She always planed where they would go and whenever Naruto would suggest something, she would blatantly reject his offer, unless of course, Sasuke was going to be there. Naruto let out a heavy sigh as he folded the laundry.

"Even though she doesn't hit me anymore, Sakura still isn't any nicer! I mean, aren't relationships supposed to be about _compromise_ and not just _her_ planning everything?! And it's weird how she's all over me when we're in a public place but when we're alone, she's 'not in the mood'! Come to think of it, we always make out or something and then she's always says 'Naruto, I have to go now, I promised I would get home early.' I mean _every single time_! I don't know why I even liked her in the first place. I guess maybe it was because, I knew she liked Sasuke, even though every girl in Konohana likes Sasuke. Wow. I've been thinking about Sasuke a lot lately. Ever since I was little, I've been trying to compete with that teme. And we always end up getting into fights. But still, when do talk without screaming at each other, I feel like he really understands me, and I understand him. He's my worst enemy, and my best friend…" Naruto put his clothes away and sprawled out on his bed. He closed his eyes and flashed back to his first kiss. "Even though it was an accident, Sasuke wasn't half bad…maybe even better than Sakura…Wait a minute! Why am I thinking about this!? I'm so confused! I know I like girls, but…do I like guys too…?" Naruto's self debating was cut off by the phone ringing. It was Sakura.

"Naruto! Meet me by the bridge in 15 minutes!"

"Sakura, I don't really feel like going to the bridge, how about we go somewhere else instead?"

"No! You're going to be on that bridge in 15 minutes _sharp_! _Got that_!?"

"Yes, Sakura Chan." Sakura hung up once again. Even though he was starting to hate Sakura, Naruto still didn't want to break up with her. "I mean, I've never had a girlfriend before and Sakura is nice…sometimes…sort of…and if I loose her, then, I'll have _nobody! _Who knows, maybe...things will get better..."

* * *

Naruto walked down the familiar path saw a red thing in the distance. He knew that red thing on the bridge must be Sakura. "Hey Sakura." sighed Naruto. 

"Oh hi Naruto." Faked Sakura.

"I'm a little hungry…"

"Too bad!"

"Seriously Sakura! I want to go to Ichiraku! Why do we always have to do what _you _want to do!? I'm _leaving_!!" Naruto started to walk away as Sakura's plan for today started to crumble. She knew Sasuke was going to be on that bridge, and she was going to go to 2nd with Naruto. _That _would _have _to get his attention!

"Naruto, get back here!!" and with that said, the blonde disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Where could Naruto have gone?? Will Sakura's plan work?? Read the next chapter to find out, silly! 


	6. Chapter 6

I am so so sorry for the ridiculously long wait! I hope you guys didn't think I died! First it was writers block, then, I wasn't allowed to use the computer until I was finished with my summer reading, then it was pure laziness. But at least it's hear now! I _promise_ that I won't make you suffer _this_ long for the next (and possibly last) chapter of The Game Of Love!

* * *

"Argh! There must be something, _anything_ in this stupid book to help me!" Sakura was flipping impatiently through the pages of A Girls Guide to Getting The Guy You Like To Like You Back It had been almost three weeks since she started "going out" with Naruto and yet, Sasuke _still _didn't say anything about it. "I know he's jealous, I can see it in his dark…mysterious eyes." She let out a fangirl sigh. But her bliss soon turned back into frustration. "But why hasn't he taken me away from Naruto yet!? I'm tired of pretending to be nice to that baka!" She scanned the chapters _What to do if your shy, What to do if he has a girlfriend, What to do if the guy you like is gay _and so on. "Argh! _None _of these apply to me! _AAAARRRRGGGHH_!!!" Inner Sakura escaped to the surface and chucked the book out the open 2nd story window!

Mean while, outside, the blue haired lady walked down the street with a popsicle in her hand and a smile on her face. She had just gotten out of the hospital from having a bookshelf pushed on her and fortunately, all she had was a minor fracture in her right leg. Yup! Even though she was in a cast, the blue haired lady was just happy to be out of that stuffy, bad smelling, depressing hospital and to be in the fresh, nice smelling, cheery outdoors! "Ah! What a _beautiful_ day!" She could hear something chirping in the sky above her. "I wonder if there are any pretty birdies up in the sky?" As she looked up, she saw something that wasn't quite a bird. "Hmm. I wonder what that thing is, it keeps coming closer and closer…_OH NO_!!"

The blue haired lady opened up her eyes and somebody was standing over her, somebody who she had seen before. She knew it was the same pink haired brat that had broken her foot!

"What is your problem?! Some of the pages of my book came out when it landed on your head!!" Although she was disillusioned from just waking up, the blue haired lady's weak and injured body started to fill with anger.

"_You_!" She stood up and Sakura knew she was in for it! Thinking quickly and irrationally, Sakura swung her book at the blue haired lady and knocked her into a manhole.

"_II'll geeet yooooooooou_!!" She shouted as she plundged into Konohana's fowl smelling sewer system.

Sakura closed the lid of the manhole, hoping that nobody would notice what she had done. "Ha! Yah right! She's _never _gonna get out of there and find me! Or atleast I hope not..."

* * *

About an hour or so later, Ichiraku's best costumer walked out with an empty wallet and a full belly. "Ah! I don't know _what_ I'd do without ramen!" The sun had already set, but the stars had not began sparkling yet. Even though Naruto's stomach was satisfied, his heart was not. All he wanted to do was talk to Sasuke. He needed someone to vent to about Sakura. Even though they get into a lot of fights, Naruto knew for a fact that Sasuke would listen. Of course, he would probably make fun of Naruto, but that was just Sasuke. The Orange Ninja's new mission was to find the Uchiha. He knocked on Sasuke's door. No answer. He went in every shop open in Konohana. No Sasuke. He looked by the bridge that he had met Sakura on earlier. There was a weird looking old guy with only three teeth, but no Sasuke. He even sent out clones of himself to search for the raven haired boy. No luck. Konohana's most relentless Ninja had just about given up on ever finding Sasuke. The blonde let out a disappointed sigh. "Oh well. Maybe I'll find him tomorrow. It's getting pretty dark now anyway." The sun had set hours ago and the stars were dancing in the night sky. And the moon was as big as it could get. The stars and the moon worked together as a team to create the worlds brightest and most romantic natural light.

After a long night of searching, the blonde still didn't want to go back home. He started to walk towards The Secret Garden. That place had always made Naruto happy. One day, years ago, After the villagers were being mean to him, he ran as fast as his little legs could take him. He ran, sobbing the whole way, until, the tears stopped as he gazed on the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. There was every single plant that would grow in this climate. Fruit, vines, leaves and baby trees, all growing in the same spot! On that day, everything was glittering because of the freshly fallen rain and a rainbow was stretched out in the sky. Ever since then, Naruto always goes there whenever he needs some cheering up. No matter how many times he had been there, or what time of day, he _never _found out who takes care of all the plants. It's like the garden is run by magic, or atleast that's what Naruto likes to think.

The blonde sat down on the bench next to the giant tomato plant. He loved the way that the bench looked over looked a hill. Tonight was extra beautiful. Fireflies sparkled all around him. Not to mention, the moon and the stars couldn't possibly get anymore magnificent. Even though everything was perfect, there was something still missing. Suddenly, the hairs on Naruto's neck stood straight up! He knew he wasn't alone. He could feel a shadow creeping up on him from behind. There could be _anything _lurking in the dark! What if it's an assassin, trying to kill Naruto! He has to stay on guard, if he wants to survive!

Oh no! Who's behind Naruto? Will Sakura's plan _ever _work? Why do I think that_ you_ will know the answer?


	7. Chapter 7

Gomennasai for the long wait! The thing with me is, at first, I _really _get into a project and then after a while, my interest kinda fades, and I move on to something else. But you don't have to worry about _that _anymore cuz this is my very last chapter of The Game Of Love!! Enjoy!

* * *

"You looking for me, dope?" The raven had crept up right behind Naruto. 

"Argh! Sasuke teme! Quit sneaking up on me! How did you find the Secret Garden?!"

"'Secret'? _Everybody_ knows about this place. It's right in the middle of the park, dope!" Before Naruto could say a word, Sasuke sat down next to him. The boys glared at each other for a minute or two and then started to look out at the romantic scenery in front of them.

"So…" Sasuke finally broke the peaceful silence. "H-How are things going between you and Sakura?"

"Argh! Terrible! I can't _stand_ her!"

"Really? But you two are always on top of each other!"

"Yah. Only when _she_ wants to but whenever _I_ want to, she says 'Not right now! Quit being such a baka!' It's weird. She almost seems kind of grossed out. I though I would like having a girlfriend, but it's not worth feeling this miserable. I should probably just break up with her and maybe even move on to somebody else…"

"R-Really?" Sasuke said, trying not to sound interested.

"Yah. She's just not the girl that I thought she might be." Naruto said with a sigh. A warm breeze blew through both of the boys hair. "You know Sasuke," Naruto practically mumbled. "I'I've been thinking a lot about you lately."

"What?" The Uchiha was taken back.

"_Nothing_!"

"No, it's OK. I've been thinking a lot about you too."

"R-Really?"

"Yah."

"Really?"

"Yah."

"Reeaaally?"

"Yaaaahh." The boys were inching closer and closer together with every word, until their forehead protectors were touching and they could feel each others breath. Sasuke leaned in a little more, heading right toward Naruto's soft lips. Naruto instantly pulled back.

"No, this isn't right. I shouldn't do this until I break up with Sakura."

"Oh." Sasuke sighed. "Just promise me you'll break up with her."

"I promise." Naruto said with a thumbs up as he walked through the pathway of vines and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke was the first one waiting for Kakashi Sensei to show up. He had just woken up and felt like crawling back under his soft warm comfy blankets. Suddenly he saw something in the distance that made him perk up, well, as perky as an Uchiha can get. It was an annoying, loud, but kawaii orange blob. "_SAASUUUKEEEE_ !!!" The hyperactive noisy ninja gave the slightly embarrassed boy a big Uzumaki hug! 

"So, how did Sakura take the break-up?"

"Umm, well, about that…"

"You know you're going to have to eventually if you ever want us to be together."

"I know but-"

"_NARUTO_!!" A screeching voice pierced the morning sky and made all the birds fly away in fear.

"Good morni-"

"OK, listen up! We're going on a date at the fanciest restaurant in Konahana! It's going to be a romantic evening and and - OK! I can't _do_ this anymore! The truth is, I never gave up on Sasuke-kun!"

"What?!" said Sakura's very confused "boyfriend."

"Yah that's right! I just used Naruto to get Sasuke-kun jealous, but that didn't work at all!"

"I _was_ jealous."

"R-really??" said the pinkett with hope sparkling in her eyes.

"Yah."

Meanwhile, Inner Sakura danced around screaming, "Yes! I _knew_ my plan was working _all along_! Sasuke-kun is _mine_!"

"You going out with that dope made me realize how much I really want him." Now, there's _no _way that Haruno Sakura is going except the fact that Sasuke would flat-out reject her for Naruto.

"_Noo__!! This __can't __be happening_!!"

"Oh, yah Sakura! I forgot to tell you, I've been meaning to break up with you!" Smirked the goofy ninja.

"Great timing, dope!"

"Shut-up teme!" Naruto beamed at Sasuke and leaned in. Sasuke leaned in closer and closer to finally do what he had wanted to for so long now. Sasuke and Naruto were finally about to get their second kiss when Sakura roared,

"_Naruto__! This is all __your __fault__!! I'm gonna __kill__ you_!!!"

"_Don't you dare hurt him_!!"

Team 7 stopped what they were doing and all started looking around to see where that voice had come from.

Out of the bushes popped the blue-haired lady, cleaned up, but mad as hell! She limped closer and closer to Sakura as she said in a raspy voice, "You may have broken my foot and thrown me into a sewer, but I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else!! I've been lookin' for you! You pink haired _freak_! Now," she said as she cracked her knuckles, "I'm gonna make you _pay _for what you did to me!!"

"C-c-common now!" Trembled Sakura as she tried to back away. "Can't we just work things out, hehe?"

"It's too late for that, Pinky!" Even though the blue-haired lady wasn't a ninja she still had some fighting skills that Sakura poorly lacked. Sasuke and Naruto nonchalantly watched their teammate get her butt kicked.

"Wow. I can't believe that Sakura is getting her ass kicked by a non-ninja with a broken leg! That's pretty sad." Remarked Naruto. The blue-haired lady gave Sakura one last kick with her good foot and then disappeared into the thick forest. Sakura slowly started to stand as she walked over to her crush and said,

"Sasuke-kun, tell me you're lying! There's no way you would ever go out with _him_ of all people! You want _me_,right??"

"Humph! When did you ever get that stupid idea?" And with that said, Sasuke finally had his second kiss with Naruto. When they finally came up for air, Konohana's #1 unpredictable ninja remarked,

"Wow Sasuke! I was right! You _are _a better kissed than Sakura!"

Meanwhile, unknowing above their heads, Kakashi Sensei was in tree, looking down on everything that was happening. "Oh! You can't make up Genin drama like this! I should totally make this into a fan fic and publish this on the internet!"

* * *

There ya have it folks! Feel free to give me a review on all the good points, bad points and anything else that caught your attention on The Game Of Love! 

♥SASUNARU FOREVER!!!!!!!! ♥


End file.
